


快乐王子

by Suberr



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:06:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27377674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suberr/pseuds/Suberr
Summary: cp：曙凉x里塚贤汰基本私设，大量OOC
Relationships: Akebono Ryo/Satozuka Kenta
Kudos: 1





	快乐王子

**Author's Note:**

> cp：曙凉x里塚贤汰
> 
> 基本私设，大量OOC

曙凉曾被他的乐器老师评价为“很适合弹贝斯”。因为贝斯是支撑全队的骨架，而他有着敏锐的情绪感知力。但促使他拿起贝斯更为重要的原因是，贝斯朴素又不起眼，拥有声音的人去当主唱，想要闪闪发光的人去弹吉他，有力量的人早早敲起架子鼓，贝斯是被空出来的，没人会选择贝斯。

好可怜啊，凉想。他与贝斯对视，贝斯的叹息仿佛通过弦流入他的脑海。“那我来演奏你吧，”凉在心里默默对贝斯说。

于是他放弃了键盘，成为了天才贝斯手，最后在Gyroaxia的舞台上大放异彩。

但凉并不是“特别”喜欢贝斯，他平等地爱着所有乐器，正如他平等地爱着所有人类一样。

演奏暴君那由多的曲子对凉来说并非难事，即使只用三成的心思他也极少出错，那由多对礼音或者深幸的挑刺听起来不过是小猫在撒娇。凉歪头想了想，“那由多，休息一下嗓子吧。”说完剥了一颗润喉糖塞到主唱的口中。那由多瞪了他一眼，没和贝斯手计较，却含着糖躲到远处，露骨表现出对他棘手的态度。

凉不介意。今天又做了件好事，离母星又近了一步。他夸奖自己。

不过这次弹岔的并不是礼音或者深幸，而是从来都忠实还原那由多曲谱的主音吉他贤汰。近几日贤汰好像一直不在状态，连带着那由多也变得急躁起来。

加油哦，贤贤。凉给贤汰递了一个鼓励的眼神，后者回以虚弱的微笑。当那由多返回宣布排练再开、直到解散，贤汰再也没有望向他。

第二天凉才知道周末有Argonavis的出道live，贤汰弟弟航海在里面担任贝斯手。礼音兴奋地挥舞手机，“凉你要去吗，我有亲友折扣价哦，一张票只要1000日元。”

“那天没有排练吗？”

“没有。那由多也要去，不知道是不是又要找结人吵架。”

“给我两张。”凉想着顺便邀请贤汰。

支付以后礼音把数字门票发到凉手机上，“我问过贤汰前辈了，他说他不去。”

凉爬上合租公寓的二楼，敲响了贤汰的房门。贤汰正戴着耳机练习吉他，开门让凉进来后，便把耳机和吉他放在墙边，又收拾了散落地上的笔记，空出一条过道。

凉瞟到曲谱上红笔做的大大小小标记，佩服地说，“贤贤好认真。”

“还好吧，”贤汰叹息，“所以凉有什么事？”

“我买了两张Argonavis的live票，贤贤去吗？”

“我想要多花点时间练习，我还有一些小节弹得不好。”贤汰撇过脸。

“既然贤贤不去那我也不去。”

“凉可以自己去，”贤汰突然大声说，“我弟弟是个很有天分的贝斯手，进步神速，技术说不定和你不相上下哦。同样弹贝斯，凉去看看也不是坏事。”

“贤汰不喜欢贝斯吗，为什么要放弃贝斯呢？”凉问道。

贤汰没有回答，沉默得如同在茫茫宇宙孤独漂浮的飞船。

但凉或许也不需要他的回答。就像当年他在音乐教室选择了贝斯一样，凉说，“我留下来陪你练习吧。”

我不会抛弃需要我的人。

fin

**Author's Note:**

> 最美不过大三角


End file.
